vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Arcadia-1
Summary Arcadia 01 is the designation given to the unknown individual in a stasis tube being held securely within the Ravensbourne Nucleotide. Her location is hidden in the lower depths of this area of the West Genetics facility. Arcadia 01 was born as a result of the Arcadia Project, a breeding program Gengo Aoi planned. Gengo's son, Ryuuichi, was to have children with the Legendary Pandora and produce a new generation of super soldiers that would have incredible power and stability beyond that of the Legendary Pandora. Ryuuichi's death was originally thought to have ended any hopes for the project continuing, however it was continued in some manner. Arcadia 01 has been sleeping, presumably since shortly after her birth, in the Ravensbourne Nucleotide. After the catastrophic attack of the Busters and the ensuing 13th Nova Clash, Gengo Aoi decides to awaken her from stasis to counterattack against his enemies. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C Name: Arcadia Aoi Origin: Freezing Gender: Female Age: 14 years Classification: Human with a stigmatic body Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Materialization, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Strong Sixth Sense, Regeneration, Flight, Energy Absorption, Teleportation Attack Potency: Town level via power-scaling (Much stronger than legendary pandoras) Speed: Supersonic+, possibly Hypersonic (Must be comparable with peak Rana) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Town Class Durability: Town level via power-scaling (Much stronger than legendary pandoras) Stamina: Extremely high Range: Standard melee range normally, multiversal with teleportation Standard Equipment: Arcadia 01 wields a pair of massive gauntlets that have a resemblance to Chiffon Fairchild's machined looking version of Anti-Nova. In contrast to Chiffon's version, Arcadia 01's pair of gauntlets are tremendously disproportionate to her body. In addition, only the tips of the weapon's fingers are clawed in contrast to the entire finger. Arcadia can detach her gauntlets at will, sending them to attack her opponent. When her opponents are captured, Arcadia can remotely absorb that Pandora's Soul Energy and effortlessly recall the gauntlet by controlling it with her mind. In addition to this pair of weapons, she possesses a unique Stigma Satellite System, consisting of a pair of conical weapons that have a circling metal ring attached to them. When Arcadia 01 collects Soul Energy, the rings rotate and she gains a set of Stigma Wings that extend from each satellite. Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'High End Skills:' Arcadia is able to use a powerful variant of Accel called Dimension Accel, which pulled herself and Windy May into another dimension, where she pummeled her opponent with punitive ease. The variant stunned the onlookers, including highly experienced Accel-Type Pandora Arnett McMillan and Satellizer L. Bridget. *'Enhanced Strength and Durability:' Arcadia possesses a Stigmatic Body, inherited from both of her parents via their connection to Maria Lancelot. As such, Arcadia is very strong and durable. While in her child form she was able to hold back the fully empowered adult Windy May's warhammer for a moment. She also was able to take a direct blow which sent Arcadia skipping along the ground without sustaining any major injuries from the impact. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Freezing Category:Mutants Category:Humans Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Martial Artists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Matter Users Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Tier 7